


Ódio

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 19:09:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18629491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Quando as coisas terminaram entre elas, foi com tanto ódio que parecia impossível que elas fossem encontrar seu caminho de volta.





	Ódio

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18629482) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> [2019 prompt table](https://femslashfeb.tumblr.com/post/182336252301/any-world-any-medium-as-long-as-theres-girl) de Femslashfeb, Dia 20 - Hate (ódio).

Quando as coisas terminaram entre elas, foi com tanto ódio que parecia impossível que elas fossem encontrar seu caminho de volta.

Tabitha não só matou ela, ela queria matá-la, e a segunda parte era mais importante, porque naquele momento, Tabitha odiou ela com tanta paixão que queria e precisava destruí-la, puni-la, causar dor.

Era um tipo especial de ódio, carregado por amor. Porque amava Barbara, e isso fazia sua traição doer tanto. Se qualquer outra pessoa tivesse matado Butch, ela teria matado essa pessoa e se vingado, seria só isso. Mas com Barbara, mesmo que fosse o que ela queria, não tinha como matar Barbara sem se machucar.

O problema era que Tabitha ainda a amava, não podia parar de amar ela só porque estava sofrendo. Isso tornava odiar ela mais complicado, mas ainda odiava ela. Ódio e amor existem no mesmo espectro, afinal, e ambos podem coexistir, mesmo que isso fosse tão cruel.

Quando Barbara estava morta, Tabitha se vingou, e Barbara estava morta por causa dela, mas isso não fez com que Tabitha parasse de a amar. Sentimentos podiam ser complicados assim às vezes, e ela podia ainda estava apaixonada pela mulher que tinha eletrocutado até a morte mesmo que não se arrependesse de suas ações.

Se estivessem em qualquer outro lugar do mundo, Barbara teria seguido morte, e isso seria uma memória conflitante do passado de Tabitha, mas ela poderia seguir em frente. Como era Gotham, coisas estranhas tendiam a acontecer, e então Barbara voltou a vida, e Tabitha foi obrigada a traduzir seus próprios sentimentos, decidir que lado do espectro queria ficar. E não tinha certeza, não no início.

Esse era a mesma Barbara que a traiu e a machucou, a mesma Barbara que ela tinha matado, mas também a mesma Barbara que conhecia há tanto tempo, que amava, que tinha passado por tanto junto com ela, não era uma escolha simples, não era uma situação simples.

Ela ainda estava furiosa, mesmo depois de tanto tempo ter se passado, mas também estava aliviada por Barbara estar de volta, mesmo que ainda não se arrependesse de ter matado ela. Era uma sensação estranha, não podia bem descrever. E para tornar as coisas mais difíceis de entender, Barbara não parecia se ressentir dela. Tinha matado Barbara, e teve o direito de fazer isso, depois do que Barbara tinha feito, mas Barbara não queria se vingar por sua própria morte. Barbara estava disposta a perdoar ela, e não parecia esperar o perdão de Tabitha em troca. Barbara queria que Tabitha a perdoasse, mas não exigia isso em troca de não caçar Tabitha. Mesmo assim, Tabitha escolheu perdoar ela, escolheu tentar encontrar uma forma de seguir em frente.

As coisas estavam complicadas entre elas agora, mas nunca foram simples. Tinham lidado com situações complicadas antes, e estavam dispostas a lidar com as coisas agora.


End file.
